<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boy in blue by OnTheRideToHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273673">boy in blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell'>OnTheRideToHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Derealization, Emotional Hurt, Gun Violence, Hearing Voices, Hurt Jay Merrick, Lowercase, Memory Loss, Other, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oh..</p><p>the blood...</p><p>it oozed quite frequently...</p><p>too bad it wasn’t real...</p><p>everything isn’t real...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Kralie &amp; Jay Merrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boy in blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jay had tumbled back, the sound ringing in his ears. he clutched at the foreign wound in his abdomen. alex towered over him, blue and black stripped hoodie covered in crimson. when did alex get here?</p><p> </p><p>huh, the floor was closer now. how did he get to the concrete and why was it filthy in liquids? his friend’s glasses slipped past the tip of his nose, threatening to fall off. jay blinked, voices screaming at him in his mind, grappled hand removing itself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the blood...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>it oozed quite frequently...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>too bad it wasn’t real...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>that everything isn’t real...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>what even caused him to fall afoot into this situation? he hadn’t caused any problems recently, kept from filming <strike>filming who?</strike> even managed to avoid the operator. chuckling at the thoughts flooding his brain, leaning back to avoid any sort of antics between the voices. oh how they screamed for release, out of his aching body.</p><p> </p><p>trembling from the blood loss, the shock of it only made jay tilt his head. silently tears began falling, his final moments in life to be littered with a large bullet hole and the obscene chatter of mocking dread. fuck, if he could keep them from falling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but none of this was real...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>just like the other rooms...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>any of his past friends...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>all of it crumbling to static...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>where jay merrick would start all over again...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>respawning over and over again</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>respawning</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>no, not any more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>finally he embraced death</em>
</p><p> </p><p>he did not yield the inevitable, breaths slipping to nothing as his vision darkened. thank you alex, for once he was free; away forever. romancing with death seemed impossible, much less having them guide his hand to his...</p><p> </p><p>absolutely nothing at all. pitch white, until he remerged as skully, stalking people in the forest. hand and hand with the grim reaper he chimed a smile of longing. jay merrick was found dead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>